


Anything You Can Do

by justthehiddles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Betting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Magic, Mutual Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, strange is a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are an apprentice training directly under the tutelage of Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.  And it is not going well.  Loki challenges Strange that he could train you better than him.  Terms are set and you whisked off for the next three months to train in secret with Loki.  During that time, you learn more than just magic.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Anything You Can Do

“No, no, no NO!” Stephen bellowed while you slumped to the floor. You had been at this for hours and there seemed to be no end in sight.

“She’s tired.” Loki commented from the far wall. He leaned casually, inspecting his nails and seemingly uninterested.

Stephen glared at Loki. “What part of silent observer is difficult for you to understand?”

Loki pushed off the wall with his shoulder and strolled to where you and Stephen stood. “The part where you insist on torturing and tormenting your student.” Loki gestured towards you. “Look at her, wizard. She can barely stand, let alone complete the complex incantation you are expecting of her.”

Stephen puffed out his chest. “My students work best under extreme conditions. Like a diamond—”

Loki rolled his eyes and moved to help you up. “—Please don’t finish that thought. I just ate. Here.” He offered you a hand, and you took it, pulling yourself to your feet. “Strange, your methods are as archaic as your magic.”

Stephen sneered. “Do you think you could do better with her? She lacks focus. Discipline.” Your chin dropped. Stephen was the strictest teacher you ever had. It seemed nothing less than perfection was acceptable.

“I do.” Loki retorted. Your eyes snapped to him. Training with Loki? You weren’t sure if this was a blessing or curse. The god was notorious for his outbursts.

Stephen arched an eyebrow. “A wager?”

Loki nodded. “Name the terms.”

“You trained her solely for three months and then put on a demonstration at the end.”

“And if I win?” Loki asked. “Will you continue to allow her to train with me? Without your interference?”

“With pleasure.” Stephen smiled. He extended a hand towards Loki.

“Woah, woah.” You stepped between the two of them. “Don’t I get a say in any of this?”

Loki blinked and crossed his arms. “Yes. What do you want to do?”

You chewed on your lip. Things weren’t going well with Stephen, that was obvious. But it was a situation of the devil you know versus the devil you don’t.

“I think…” You chose your words with care. “… what I am doing now is not working. And perhaps a break would be good for everyone involved.”

Stephen nodded with an eye roll. “Fine. She’s all yours, Loki.” He turned with a flourish, his cloak floating behind him. “Good luck.”

Once Stephen disappeared from sight, you turned to face Loki with trepidation. “So….” You rocked back on your heels.

Loki sized you up. “Meet here at six in the morning. We start tomorrow.”

He disappeared in a flash, leaving you wondering what you had agreed to.

-

Loki smiled as he saw you standing the courtyard a full five minutes early.

“Excellent. Let’s go.” Loki extended his hand to you.

“Where are we going?”

“Not here. I won’t have Strange snooping about. Now take my hand.” He shook his hand at you.

With much trepidation, you placed your hand in his. He gave a mischievous smile as the two of you were enveloped in golden light.

“I would hold on tight.” He chuckled as he pulled you against him.

Before you knew it, your feet met solid ground and your head pressed into the solid muscular mass of Loki’s shoulder.

“You can let go now.” Loki commented as he attempted to pry his arm from the death grip of your nails. “Not that I am not used to beautiful women throwing themselves at me.”

He let loose a bit of a chuckle as you glared at him with an expression of shock, horror, and bewilderment.

“Just a bit of humor to lighten the mood. I get the impression Dr. Strange is not one for jokes during training.”

You cleared your throat, letting loose a nervous giggle. Like Loki would fancy you, you thought derisively.

“I appreciate that. Where would you like to start?” You tugged your tunic in place.

“Well first, let’s get you out of those ridiculous robes.” Loki flicked his wrist and replaced your apprentice robes with jeans and a t-shirt. “Now that my eyesight isn’t being assaulted, show me what you have learned so far.”

You furrowed your brow in concentration, slipping your sling ring onto your fingers. As you gestured in the air, drawing the symbols from sparks, Loki’s eyes never wavered. The sparks flew in that air and initially materialized only to dissipate.

“I’m nervous.” you apologized.

“Loki rubbed his chin. “That much is clear. But I can see why the Sorcerer is so hard on you. The potential is astounding.” Loki circled you. He pulled your sling ring off. “But you don’t need this to focus your power. I can teach you. If you are willing.” He stared at you with those piercing green eyes.

“I would like that.” You stared back.

Loki nodded, breaking the tension. “Good, then let’s get started.” He rolled up his sleeves.

-

Three Weeks Later

“It is no use, Loki. I can’t do it!” you cried out as once again you failed to move the apple from one pedestal to another.

Loki gazed up from his reading. “Not with that attitude.” He closed his book and walked behind you. His hands lighted on your shoulders, sending a shiver up your spine. “You are so tense.” He rubbed his thumbs into the muscles. “I am not your Dr. Strange. I have been spoken to harshly enough in my lifetime to know they do little good in terms of motivation.”

Loki gazed into the distance, remembering his less than idyllic childhood. Odin constantly comparing his prowess with a sword to Thor, while overlooking Loki’s clear talents in diplomacy and magic. Had it not been for his mother, Loki would have gone mad.

“Now relax.” His hands slid down your arms. “Close your eyes and envision the apple moving in your mind as you perform the spell.”

You closed your eyes and focused on seeing the apple moving from one spot to another as you moved your hands.

“Open your eyes.” Loki whispered in your ear.

You peeked one eye open to spy the apple moved.

“I did it!” you squealed with delight. “I did it, Loki!”

Loki grinned from ear to ear at not only your success but your reaction to it. “Yes, you did.” He blushed as you jumped up to kiss his cheek. He cleared his throat. “Now do it again.” His cheek flushing again as you turned around and completed the spell successfully again.

Again you jumped with glee, clapping your hands. Loki clasped his hands behind him and rocked back onto the heels of his boots. “Excellent work. Let’s break for lunch and continue your lessons this afternoon.”

You grabbed your things to head back to the room where you were staying during your studies for the next three months. Loki insisted on no outside distractions or influence from Strange or anyone else. As best you could tell, the two of you were ensconced somewhere on Asgard. You overheard mention of a summer residence.

“I hoped you would lunch with me this afternoon.” Loki chimed in. He quickly added. “to discuss your lessons.”

“Who can resist an offer so eloquently presented?” you giggled. “Lead the way.”

Loki smiled and offered his arm to you, which you gladly took.

-

The Eve Before the Demonstration

It was well after dinner. You didn’t eat much. Loki noticed. He noticed everything about you these days. Much to his irritation. And tomorrow was the demonstration. Loki paced the halls. He hadn’t planned on becoming infatuated by you. A complication to his teaching of you. And it would seem you were uninterested in anything more than a professional relationship.

“Damn it!” Loki overheard you cursing in the courtyard.

“You need to rest.” Loki stepped out of the shadows, causing you to jump.

You regained your composure. “It needs to be perfect.”

Loki stepped behind you and rubbed your shoulders. “And it will be. But you need sleep.”

“I can’t sleep. I’m too nervous. What if I fail? I can’t bear the thought of failing in front of Strange.” A single tear fell onto your cheek.

Loki turned you to face him and hugged you tight. “You won’t fail. Of all the humans I have met, I have never met one with such determination and discipline.”

“I could not have done it without you.” You gazed up at Loki.

He squeezed your shoulders again. “Nonsense. All you needed was a gentle but firm hand and the space to relax. But you did the work.”

Your heart fluttered as Loki praised you. You realized he was your teacher in the ways of magic, but your admiration for his skill had grown into something more. Highly inappropriately something more.

“And I want to assure that when—”

“—If.” you interjected.

“—When you succeed, you are not obligated to continue your training with me.” Loki’s eyes turned downcast. “It must have been hard to be separated from your friends and family these past several months. I hope my company hasn’t been too horrid.”

You gave his chest a playful shove. “Not at all. I have found your company rather… charming.” you smiled. “And I am afraid there weren’t many to miss me on Earth. I kept to myself until Strange found me and began my studies.” You fidgeted.

“I see.” Loki rubbed your shoulders once more. “Well, let’s see you off to bed.” He offered his arm once, and you took it.

You reached the doors to your bedchamber far sooner than you hoped. Your fingers lingered on the doorknob, attempting to screw up the courage to say what has been weighing on your heart for well over two months. In the end, you chickened out.

“Good night, Loki.” you sighed.

“Good night, love. We will depart immediately after breakfast in the morning.” His voice held a certain heaviness you never noticed before.

You nodded and disappeared behind your door. Loki turned away with a heavy heart.

-

The Next Day

“I’m waiting!” Stephen called out from the chair where he was sprawled out, legs hanging over one arm.

“I can’t do it. We can tell him I’m sick. Reschedule for tomorrow.” You paced the floor, wringing your hands.

“You can. I won’t and absolutely not.” Loki crossed his arms at you. “Stop stalling and go out there.”

Your eyes welled with tears. “Please don’t make me go out there by myself. I can’t face him alone.”

Loki’s hands dropped by his side. He moved to grab your shoulders. “You can do this, my love.” You were so nervous, you didn’t notice the slight change to his sentiment. “Now go, so we can celebrate.

You nodded and headed out there. Loki tucked himself in the back of the room to watch you. A few deep breaths and you began. Your first trick was to move the chair Stephen sat on, causing the Sorcerer to hit the ground with a heavy thud. Loki chuckled from the corner in approval.

With fast and swift hand motions, you reappeared the chair underneath you, mirroring Stephen’s earlier posture. You procured an apple from thin air to eat. Stephen stood silently for several moments before clapping his hands together.

“Well done, Loki.” he commented with a dark chuckle. “It would seem that you have tamed the untameable.” He walked to meet Loki with an outstretched hand.

Loki stepped beside you with a scowl. “The credit goes to her, not me. And if you stopped shouting once in a while, you would see the rare talent…” He turned to gaze at you. “… the rare woman you have standing in front of you.”

Stephen’s mouth dropped open in shock. “It would seem you have bested me.” He extended his hand to you, which you shook with a firm grip. He turned to Loki once more. “she’s your pupil.”

Loki cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. “If it is all the same, I would rather decline the role of teacher.”

You gasped and turned to Loki in anguish. “Why? I thought… you… I…” you blubbered, tears flowing freely down your face.

“I would much prefer the title of partner.” Loki turned to you. “That is, if you will have me. What do you say, my love?” He reached out and cupped your face.

“Yes!” you squealed before he pulled you into a passionate kiss. His lips soft but hungry against yours. You didn’t care if Stephen stared. All that mattered at the moment was Loki.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Stephen muttered with a wink as he disappeared into the Sanctorum.

Loki parted, his chest heaving. “Let us return home, my love. There are more lessons to learn.”

“But you said—”

Loki’s eyes twinkled. “ — I shall teach this lesson in the bedroom, my love.”

You couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
